everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashen Waste
"Ashen Waste" is the twenty-sixth video in the EverymanHYBRID series. The EMH crew goes to Brooklyn, NY to check out a new lead on the postcard. New coordinates are revealed, pointing to Hopewell, NJ and the third box. YouTube Description No description available. Transcript is sitting at a kitchen table, holding a small piece of paper. Vince: So, today, I wanted to kinda fill you guys in on the note that we found on our friend, the disappearing body. We tried to submit it to the cops as some sort of evidence, or a clue at least, to kinda prove to them that we actually did see this body, that we did see this person. Um, needless to say, they said this was our final warning, and they would not be putting up with us anymore because they think we're crying wolf, and if we go to them again, they more or less said we'd be spending the night in jail. his head, runs a hand through his hair Either way, we wanted to get this out here so you guys could maybe help us decipher it, um, see if you could figure out what it leads to, what it means. Either way, here we go. Um, first off, the name is smeared out with what looks like blood. 'I'm heading east. You wouldn't believe it. Someone—someone else knows about the doctor. Bless his soul, it'll be such a relief to finally figure out what happened to him those few years ago. Spent last night in the Logan Inn. Tomorrow I'm heading into New Jersey to finally contact this group. They show a lot of promise. I'll find you and the others, if they can finally help us. Stay safe. We'll make it out. Linnie.' Then at the bottom it looks like they gave us, um, seems to be more coordinates, this time in a different... holding the camera, leans across the table towards Vince to show the coordinates clearly. '' '''Evan:' See that? Vince: I think this time we might actually go check it out, but we're not gonna get to it for a while, so if anyone out there is nearby and wants to check it out, be our guest, man. the note. fade to black, then back in. The cameraman is now sitting near Vince at the table. Vince: On another note, we asked you guys, as always, if you could help us out with Jeff's postcard, the Land of Ashen Waste I believe it was? And a couple of you banded together and found an article about some sort of fire that actually was referred to as a land of ashen waste. So what we did is we went to where it was, which was in Brooklyn, and... in to the guys walking down an alley or narrow road outdoors on a sunny day. No audio for the video. Evan: Heh. Vince: Just watch. for the new video clip kicks in. Vince: This could be the location for our ashen waste dilemma. There was a fire on the other side of this warehouse, in like 2006, 2007, and the way that the report was worded, people think it's a little bit-- a little bit shady, so we just thought we would come check it out and see if we can't find any clues. keeps talking. Jeff sighs heavily and turns the camera towards his face. Jeff: I don't think this is gonna produce anything honestly. Evan: Dude. This place is old. Vince: Looks like someone just recently painted it to be honest. chuckles at something. Evan: It'd be cool to play like, paintball or airsoft or something here. Vince: I know, right? Evan: Run around, ba-ba-ba noises. Jeff: So just look for...markings, or numbers... Vince: Yeah... well, first I think we should see if we can find any signs of fire around any of these buildings. Jeff: Yeah, there's that-- that whole lot's burned down on the other side. Evan: Whoa! Vince: What's over here? Evan: Holy shit! walks over to a huge concrete basin/drainage area that both Evan and Vince are looking into. There's some dirty water collected at the bottom, with garbage floating in it. Evan makes a shocked noise. Vince: Oh, man. Nice. Evan: There's stuff everywhere. There's shit back here. Oh! Jeff: and almost despondently Pills here. Evan: I found a bat. Gonna play, dudes. picks up a baseball pat and starts using it like a golf club, hitting small rocks around on the pavement. Vince: Evan, drop it, let's go. Down, boy. chuckles. Jeff: And thus we all died. Vince: All right let's see if we can't get inside. and Jeff walk towards the door. There's a metal thudding sound, followed by scraping. Jeff pans over to show Evan dragging the bat along a metal guard rail. Evan lifts the bat and swings it around, aiming it at the wall Babe Ruth-style. Vince looks in the doors. Vince: Here, let me see the camera. passes the camera over. Jeff: Here. Vince: Don't wanna start poking my head in there until I see what's in there. camera spins around, briefly showing Jeff, then goes dark, then shows the interior of the building. It's a small, trashed factory, with some rusty machinery and garbage on the floor. Cut to the interior again, this time with the three walking around inside. Evan is coughing. Jeff: Looks like some sort of plant or something. Vince: Been a while... looks like this whole place was burnt down. Evan: coughing Cool, but, I can't even breathe in here. Vince: That and the fact I'm getting a little depressed in this old burned-out building. Jeff: Asbestos? Evan: voice ''I got mad allergies. '''Jeff:' Let's get outta here. Evan: Goin' back out here. continues to pan around the factory while Vince and Evan walk to the doors. There's a loud bang, and Jeff spins around. Evan is at the doors, staring at something, Vince walks up behind him. Evan: Oh I'm gonna kill you motherfucker-- takes off running. Vince moves to the door and looks. Jeff: Wha-- Vince: Oh no oh no-- Evan! runs out the doors after him. Jeff moves to the doors. The video immediately distorts. Slenderman is standing in the middle of the yard in front of the factory, just behind a large bush. Evan takes a huge swing with the bat and falls to the side. Vince: Evan, Evan wait! Jeff: Oh, dude! stops running halfway between Slenderman and Jeff. He looks back and forth between them. The distortion increases, and the audio cuts out. Jeff: Do somethi-- screen with distorted color bars from 04:14 to 04:19, then blackness until 4:27. When audio and video return, Slenderman is gone, as is the distortion. Evan is laying on his back. Vince and Jeff have both moved towards him. Jeff: Is he all right? starts to move around, trying to sit up. Vince: Evan. Evan, don't move, stay there, wait for me-- staggers to his feet, bat in hand. Vince recoils a couple steps. Evan swings the bat around wildly with a choked cry. He staggers around, still choking raspily. Vince moves towards him again. Vince: Calm down, you're gonna hurt yourself. Put the bat down. staggers back a step, then collapses to the ground, flat on his back. Jeff: Oh, shit. Vince: ''to Evan, crouches down by him'' Evan, Evan-- runs to Evan's other side. Blood is spilling from Evan's mouth, down his chin and onto his shirt. He's still choking slightly Vince: Fuck. We gotta sit him up, sit him up. Jeff: He's bleeding, dude. Vince: I know. Jeff: C'mon man, sit up, sit up. get Evan to his feet and pull his arms across their shoulders, then start walking him towards the car. Evan: dazed Wha-- wha' happened? Jeff: Let's get back to the car. Vince: You tried to hit him, you dumb bastard. Jeff: Let's get back to the car. Evan: raspy Did I kill him? Vince: No, you didn't kill him. groans, and starts laughing. Jeff: He's bleeding all over. reach the pavement, and Evan coughs spatters of blood all over the asphalt. Vince: We gotta get him to the hospital-- shit. Evan, we're gonna get you to a doctor, hold on. Evan: half-choking I should've had my knife-- to the driver's seat of the car. Jeff is fumbling with the keys and seatbelt. He starts the car while he talks. Vince is talking quietly in the background, presumably to Evan. Jeff: 'Vin, what's-- quick, start-- call 911 dude, what-- what time is it? We're gonna have to give 'em a report. ''is still coughing. '''Vince: I guess around one. coughing from Evan; Jeff starts to turn around You're gonna be all right, just hold on. to black for one second. Jeff continues his turn. Evan is laying in the backseat of the car, head resting on a folded blanket or towel, still coughing up blood. He curls up a bit and groans in pain, running his hands over his head, knocking his hat off. Jeff: We gotcha, man, we gotcha. opens the passenger side door and hops in. Vince: He's not lookin' too good, Jeff, we gotta get him to a doctor. Jeff: I know, I know, dude. screen goes black at 05:14. It is unclear if this is because the video cuts out, or because Jeff set the camera against his leg, covering the lens. Evan: coughing You guys, I think I'm gonna be okay. to a dark road, late at night, seen from the dashboard on the passenger's side of the car. “Hotel California” is playing on the radio. Vince: Well we've been at this for quite some time now. Jeff: I know man. groans in the backseat. Vince: We gotta get to a doctor soon. coughs. This is-- we're running on hours now. camera pans down to the radio, which displays a lot of information, but not the time. ''Wish your-- your shit had a clock on it. '''Jeff: '''It's dark, that's all we know. '''Vince:' We were out there-- Jeff: Yeah. Vince: Well, one thing is for sure, we're definitely not in Brooklyn anymore. color bars cross the screen as Vince speaks, identical to the ones seen when Slenderman appeared outside the factory. Cut to black for two seconds. At 05:44, the car has stopped on a dark, deserted road. It appears to be raining slightly. Vince still has the camera. Jeff: See that? Vince: See what? beat Oh, man. Evan: raspy, weak What? Vince: I can't even see anything in the camera, no one's gonna believe this shit. Evan: raspy What is it? coughs camera swings over to look at Jeff. Jeff: You know what we have to do? pans back to the road as Jeff puts the car into drive. He revs the engine. Vince: Gun it. Evan: Run the fucker down. floors it, and they speed forward. Evan starts cackling manically in the backseat. Slenderman is standing stock-still on the road in front of them. Color bar distortion again as they approach. Cut to black at 06:02, when they're still about five feet or so from him. At 06:05, a rustling/dragging sound can be heard. Video returns at 06:08, revealing snatches of an interior space. The camera swings around wildly, eventually establishing the location as one of the boy's basements. Someone groans faintly. The camera pans to the floor, revealing Evan sprawled on the carpet, free of blood. Vince: Wake up, sunshine. pats Evan's knee and continues to look around. Vince: Jeff... walks into the basement. As soon as he comes on camera, fainter color bar distortion kicks in. Jeff: What's goin' on? Notes *4:08, Evan attacks Slenderman. The video is distorted. *There is a small amount of distortion at 5:42. Slenderman is seen by the crew at 5:45, but doesn't become visible to us until 6:00. *The song playing in the car when Slenderman appears is "Hotel California" by The Eagles. *4:09 Slenderman appears to be about ten feet tall compared to Evan in this shot. Considering he was able to fit in his parent's doorway this may suggest Slenderman is able to change his height. *The note that Vinny reads here describes circumstances very similar to the circumstances from Dr. Corenthal's dream about Linnie that he describes in the Corenthal Journal Dated 11-12-1990. *In a later uStream, Evan claimed that he 'swung at him, and the bat slowed down like it was underwater,' but stopped moving completely when it was around 'an inch' from Slenderman; in the video, the bat moves at a very fast speed when swung, with no slowing. External Links *Video Category:Videos